


Voicemail

by UntilNeverDawns



Category: Sons of Anarchy
Genre: A sad thing I wrote, Character Death, F/M, Originally Posted on Tumblr
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-10
Updated: 2018-12-10
Packaged: 2019-09-15 10:33:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 574
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16931652
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UntilNeverDawns/pseuds/UntilNeverDawns
Summary: Happy really should learn to pick up his phone





	Voicemail

Lauren looked across the clubhouse, trying her best to ignore the tightening in her chest. There was nothing quite like watching one’s ex flirt with crow eaters.

“Didn’t think I’d see you around again, lass,” Chibs said, coming to stand next to her at the bar. 

“Lyla invited me,” she replied simply. “Celebrating my new job.” She had just been brought on to edit the Red Woody films. 

“Cheers,” Chibs said, handing her a shot. He glanced over at Happy. “So what happened between the two of yous? It seemed like you were really good for him.”

Lauren’s eyes flicked over to Happy as she shrugged. Damn that man and his uncanny ability to grab her attention no matter what. “Dunno. You know how he is. Not the most talkative person.” 

She threw back a second shot and waved goodbye. She could handle a lot of things, but watching Hap get head in the middle of the room was not on that list. She got in her car and headed to Red Woody. Hopefully she could get some work done and distract herself.   
***********************************************  
Happy noticed Lauren leave, having kept an eye on her all night. He briefly entertained the thought of following her to make sure she got home safe–stuff with the club was still really volatile–but decided against it. He had ended things in an effort to keep her out of club shit. 

A couple hours after she left, his phone rang. It was Lauren, her smiling face and name surrounded by those stupid emoji things showing up on his phone screen. He hit ‘ignore’, sending the call to voicemail.   
***********************************************  
Lauren was curled in the fetal position, pressing a sheet into her abdomen in an effort to stop the bleeding. She had been editing the week’s footage of _Skankula_ when a couple guys broke into the warehouse, one of them shooting her. She didn’t have a lot of energy left, but she dug her cell phone out of her pocket, hitting the number at the top of her favorites. 

“Hey Hap,” she said into the phone, doing her best to keep the pain out of her voice. “I know we ended things, but I just want you to know that I’m sorry. Also, you’re an asshole, and…dammit why couldn’t you have picked up your fucking phone!” She knew she was bleeding out, the edges of her vision starting to get fuzzy.”I love you, for whatever it’s worth.” 

Lyla was completely unprepared for what awaited her at Red Woody the next morning. 

“Jax,” she cried into the phone. “You guys need to get here now. It’s Lauren.”

Happy was the first one in the door, going straight to where the woman was lying in a pool of her own blood. He knelt at her side, cradling her in his arms. 

“Who did this?” he growled, his voice low and dangerous. None of the other Sons could answer. 

He looked down, seeing her cell phone. He unlocked it, seeing that she had typed “Chinese” into an unsent text message. 

“Why didn’t you call anyone?” he asked her corpse, sounding as if he expected her to wake up and answer him. He flipped through her phone until he found her call log. 

As soon as he saw it, he felt as though he had been punched in the gut. He had been her last call. And he had sent her to voicemail.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!


End file.
